Jumping Reality
by Blue-Winters
Summary: What would you do if you went to the DC universe, with your two best friends? Crazy-ness is a must.


**Blue-Winters: We can't think of anything snazzy to start this off with, so this is it! **

**CK4eva: Hey I'm as you guessed, CK4eve (If you did not know this then your pretty stupid)**

**Friend who doesn't have a FF: Yeah what the name says, Call me WW**

**BW: Aaaaaaanyway This is a story we are working on together but because it was my oh-so-awesome-outstanding-**

**CK: We get the point BW, you don't have to brag!**

**BW: Yes I do, it's part of the job.**

**WW: WHAT JOB?**

**BW: **_**My**_** job. PWN'D **

**CK: Dork :P**

**BW: SCREW YOU!**

**WW: We should probably do disclaimers now!**

**CK: LATER!**

**BW: Shut up, the characters don't belong to us, except Jane, Ava, and Christy, only the idea. And the names have been changed, but they are based of us, any relation to live/dead people may or may not be on purpose.**

**CK: And DC does not belong to us! BUT! If it did… *rambles about how she would marry Robin***

**BW and WW: *rolls eyes***

**BW: Dick Grayson people, Diiiiiiiiiiiiiick, Such a matching name.**

**CK: You know what! *Fights BW in the distance***

**WW: On with the story *tries to break up fight***

* * *

><p>"Hey! Give me the remote back!"<p>

"It's my turn to watch TV!"

"I live here!"

"Yeah? That means I'm the guest! And guests get remotes!"

"But Superman is on!"

"Wonder Woman is on the other channel!"

As they continue bickering, I can't help but hide a smile. As usual my two best friends since 2nd grade were fighting over what to watch. We have been comic nerds since 3rd grade, DC to be exact and we continue bickering about which hero is better. One loves Superman, the other Wonder Woman, and I have Batman.

The one that believes Superman is better has dark skin, brown eyes and brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders with slight wave, her name is Ava.

The other one has pale skin, a little less than shoulder length light brown hair with bleach blond dyed highlights and has hazel eyes, she's also the shortest of us, and she's Christy.

As for me I'm the youngest, yet the tallest with deep olive skin, dark-almost black-hair straightened then put in my low-hanging pony-tail, and green eyes with the lightest of brown in the middle. My name is Jane.

I clear my throat making my presence known. As they continue ignoring me, I start frowning.

"HEY!"

"Wha-? When did you get here?"

"Oh, hey!"

"Hey to you guys, too" I drop my backpack on the ground and proceed to sit in between them, on the ground. "What's the fight this time?"

"Wonder woman movie is on the other channel!"

"Superman is on this channel!"

"Why not a Batman movie?" I say with a smile on my face, "Under the Red Hood?"

"We've seen that movie about a billion times!" Leave it to Ava to exaggerate.

"...What's your point?"

"Fine, we'll be right back," as Ava starts dragging Christy up the stairs I remember I need something-

"Oh! And could you get some rubber bands!"

"Why do you need rubber bands?" Asks Christy

"Tell you when you get back-" they start back up the stairs-"WITH MY RUBBER BANDS!"

"WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME," Ava yells back at me.

"JUST CHECKING!"

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, as they return, I start digging around in my backpack. Christy sits on the couch, while Ava sits on the floor again.<p>

Ava dropped the rubber bands near my foot, "Now why do you need these?"

"For," my hands grip my object I was trying to find then pulled it out dramatically, holding it out above my head with one hand-"This!"

Christy and Ava stare at me then to the object, finally Christy speaks up. "Okay, why do you need rubber bands for-"

Ava interrupts "A small, probably pointless, _electric_ objet."

"I need to get it started _somehow_, and rubber bands will do the job just fine. Thank you very much!" I state a matter of factly.

"And what's it supposed to do?" Christy asks as she takes it out of my hand.

I quickly grab it back from her while responding, "It will take us to" pause for dramatic effect "**ALTERNATE UNIVERSES!**"

They stare at me for what seems like 5 minute before the burst out laughing. "Alternate universes? Okay you have been reading _way_ too many comics." Ava claims through giggles.

"You guys suck, you know that?" I mumble curses under my breath as I turn back to my project.

"Wait, where did you get all that stuff anyway?" Christy asks confused as she points to it.

"Um, remember how your dinosaur of a computer, kinda, uh, died?" I cough nervously, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah…" She pauses for a minute. "Oh no, you did _not!_"

I laugh awkwardly, "He he, uh," I smile, biting the left-side of my lip. She glares at me while Ava laughs even harder. "On my defense it was going to die soon anyway! Plus, you and your mom weren't using it for anything! I just needed the chip so I could re-program it to alternate-universe travel."

Christy rubs her temples, "Jane, you are not a super genius, you might have skipped a grade, but that doesn't change the fact we are in _7__th__ grade_!" Ava, who finally stopped laughing, nods in agreement.

"Never claimed I was," I continue working. I suddenly snap my finger, and grab my laptop from my backpack.

"Geez, we were supposed to bring _books_ as in _homework_. Not all this tech. stuff."

"Ava, my I cannot live without my laptop!" I state over-dramaticly. "Plus how else am I supposed to do this?" I start playing songs off of YouTube, really loud.

They roll their eyes and start their homework, because they are in the same classes they work together. **…**

After about 12 songs, being told 3 times to turn it down, I was almost done.

"Al…most…got….it" I proclaim, "Yes!"

"It working?" asks Ava ever the sarcastic.

"No, I just felt I like yelling 'yes' for my own amusement" I say sarcastically right back. "Just need the rubber bands and it will work."

"How do we activate it miss-know-it-all?"

"Er, I don't quite now, Christy." I attach the rubber bands and start one of the gears to move, "It just _will_ I guess."

It starts glowing and around it forms a blue swirling portal. "Oh my God" we say in union with our eyes as wide as plates.

I felt the wind from the tunnel pulling at us dragging us quickly towards it. We scream, at the top of our lungs, and quickly grab each others hands.

As we enter the tunnel I felt a pounding in my head like no other and my body felt like it was being stretched past its possible length. I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe, everything was a blue blur.

I suddenly spot the end of the tunnel, a small black hole that kept getting bigger as we go closer to it. As we pass through it the pressure of everything suddenly doubled and the pain was nearly unbearable. I slowly start blacking out about half way through to the other end.

The last thing I remember before losing conscience is a shocked female voice yelling in utter shock, "Oh my Gods!"

* * *

><p><strong>BW: ANNNND That was chapter one!<strong>

**CK: NO. DUH. **

**BW: *Flicks off***

**WW: *Slap forehead***

**BW: 5 reviews for new chapter and no flames! Or else I *will* send Batman after you!**

**CK: OH! And by the way, you should check out my profile! (Just saying ya know)**

**BW: Loser *snort***

**WW: Ooooh….**


End file.
